Atardeceres
by MeryIsabella
Summary: Nada mas que ellos dos bastaban para llenar tanto silencio y paz en la Montaña Paoz. Tardes que los embarcaron en un camino sin retorno en donde la unica parada, era el atardecer. Videl&Gohan little OneShot


Diclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes reconocidos en la siguiente historia me pertence, lo cual es algo fantastico ya que si no Dragon Ball habria sido una novela dramatica horrorosamente aburrida.

Rápido y a veces muy rápido, pasaba el tiempo cuando estaban juntos. Rápido, cuando debían estudiar y el hablaba y hablaba explicando temas que a ella poco o nada le interesaban cuando la mayoría del tiempo ya entendía todo lo que venia en el examen, rápido cuando se dedicaban a acabar con los villanos que atentaban contra la tranquilidad y el orden en la ciudad Satán, rápido cuando entrenaban y practicaban sus amadas artes marciales en algún lugar cercano al hogar Son, rápido y tortuoso cuando hacia tanto calor, y Videl se tomaba la libertad de entrenar con solamente un top deportivo arriba y decidía cubrir todas sus piernas con sus usuales mallas negras, podría ser despistado, pero era seguro que en esos días calurosos Gohan se mostraba mas distraído que nunca admirando disimulada e inconscientemente las maravillas de la naturaleza. Entre preparatoria, policías, ladrones, disfraces y entrenamientos verlos juntos se había convertido en algo absolutamente común para los amigos y familiares de cada uno y por supuesto para la ciudad entera, desde que iniciaron el asombroso equipo Sayaman.

Cualquiera se daría cuenta, en como luchaban en equipo y en como se miraban el uno con el otro, de que eran mas que amigos, eran complemento, juntos eran un todo. Decían "debemos contarle a Gohan y a Videl", "deberíamos invitar a Gohan y Videl", "podríamos decirle a Gohan y Videl que nos entrenen", "llama a los Gran Sayaman #1 y #2", "¿donde están Gohan y Videl?"... Y así el tiempo pasaba rápido.

Pero existían esos momentos, donde el tiempo pasaba tan rápido para ellos, donde las horas eran minutos y los minutos segundos, donde la tarde se reducía a unos cuantos minutos luego del almuerzo y ya estaban presenciando la puesta del sol y era tiempo de que ella volviera a casa, de que ambos volvieran a sus casas. La puesta de sol era el limite, el que les decía que habían estado tan a gusto con su plática, con su compañía, que se olvidaron de que habían salido a buscar unos víveres que Milk les había encargado, que debían vigilar a Goten y Trunks, que el iba a enseñarle una técnica nueva, una lección nueva... Todo pasaba rápido, cuando eran solo ellos, Gohan y Videl, no Gohan, el despistado e inocente semisayajin que derrotó al temible Cell cuando era un niño y Videl, la hija del Campeón Mundial de Artes Marciales, supuesto salvador del mundo, no, ellos eran solo Gohan y Videl, solo eso. Y asi, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, como cuando disfrutas tanto algo, que no te alcanza ni para el arranque, cuando hay tanto y nada de que hablar, que hasta el silencio es confortable, cuando eran ellos, solo ellos.

En ocasiones, tenían conversaciones largas sobre las nubes, en otras, Gohan contaba historias fantásticas sobre su niñez que no hacían mas que dejar a su compañera asombrada y admirada, algunas veces Videl pasaba tanto tiempo hablando de lo mal que se sentía por lo que hizo su padre y por como se ha comportado que Gohan no podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que le había pedido perdón a lo largo de la tarde...

-Aun no puedo creer que se halla atrevido, mi padre es un sinvergüenza... -su tono variaba entre el enojo y el desencanto.

- No te pongas así, Vi, sabes que en lo que a mi y a mis amigos respecta, no nos molesta en lo absoluto, gracias a él tengo una vida tranquila alejada de la fama y el escándalo que arma la gente a diario, además, el gano limpiamente un torneo de artes marciales, así que en teoría, si es el Campeón del Mundo - trato de animarla riendo ligeramente. Videl sonrió suavemente, pero sus ojos seguían apagados.

- De verdad lo lamento- dijo suavemente, mientras su mano tomaba impulso propio salido de quien sabe donde y acariciaba la mejilla ahora sonrojada de su compañera que ahora levantaba la vista para verlo con ojos brillantes, con esos ojos azul noche en los que corres peligro de perderte, y automáticamente un violento sonrojo sube por sus mejillas semi bronceadas. Ahí uno tumbado frente al otro en la orilla de un hermoso lago, faltaba poco para la puesta de sol, poco, pero faltaba y no se moverían hasta que el sol diera su despedida.

Él contaba historias sobre Goku, sobre como su padre había vencido a la patrulla roja, al maestro Roshi, a su tio Raditz, al Señor Pickoro, sobre sus terribles primeros días de entrenamientos con él, su viaje al planeta Nameku, sus profesores en casa y otras tantas historias. Ella no tenia historias fantásticas como esas, ella solo podía contarle de sus sueños, de lo que desde niña le gustaba hacer, de como nació su espíritu guerrero, le ilustraba sobre algunas cosas básicas para la supervivencia en la ciudad, sobre como entender a las mujeres, e identificar a las mujeres que pueden tener dobles intenciones...

-Así es Gohan, no debes prestarles atención, las chicas de la capital son muy astutas en lo que enredar a los hombres se refiere...

-Pero... -Gohan dudaba de continuar su automatica respuesta-... tú eres de la capital Videl... - comento el pelinegro con ingenuidad- aunque pensandolo lo bien, no creo que seas asi, lo que me hace dudar de lo que me estas diciendo y eso me pone a pensar en que tal vez... -empezaba a filosofar el semi-sayajin, mientras el ojo de la pelinegra tomaba de repente un furico tic y de pronto todo su temperamento y vergüenza explotaban ante las inocentes palabras del muchacho.

- ¡Pues claro que yo no soy así idiota!- gritó a todo pulmón- ¡no puedo creer que lo estes insinuando!

Un ligero shock y luego esa risa nerviosa tan conocida se hizo presente.

- Tranquila Vi, trato de entenderte, iba a decir que... -Gohan aguardó unos segundos solo para cerciorarse de que le estuviera escuchando aunque no lo estuviera viendo y tuviera cara de muy pocos amigos- quizá, tu eres diferente -dijo en apenas un susurro- soy lento en cosas de chicas, pero creo que tu no eres como esas que dices...- calló abruptamente cuando Videl se dio completamente la vuelta dandole la espalda...

Un fuerte rubor invadió las mejillas de la pelinegra en aquel entonces. Gohan, no era un tipo tonto, ni lo parecía, aunque pretendiera aparentarlo, si Videl quería que no viera a otras niñas lo respetaria, no sabe porque, pero respetaría su discreta petición.

Y es que mujeres con dobles intenciones para con el joven semisayajin habían muchas y a montones, aunque el casi nunca se daba cuenta de ello. Muchas de ellas de su propio salón de clases, quienes desde que sospechan que el pelinegro es el hombre detrás del apuesto Gran Sayaman #1 no hacen mas que fantasear con el y por supuesto insinuarsele. En ocasiones, mensajes de amor deslizaban de sus carpetas y libros, hasta de sus bolsillos! Quien sabe como habrían ido a parar ahí y peor aun como es que Videl lo había encontrado...

-"Gracias por todo, eres un sol, espero podamos vernos una vez mas por otros motivos y en un lugar mas agradable. Con amor, Cashibi", ¿Quien diablos es Cashibi? Gohan...- la molestia afilaba la voz de la ojiazul, en una reacción casi espontánea sintió la furia apoderarse de si misma, sin saber si era con el joven que estaba frente a ella, o la chica que se atrevió a escribir eso y acercarse a SU Gohan (si, SU Gohan), para ponerlo en su bolsillo, además que se supone que estaban haciendo para tener la esperanza de volverse a ver. Porque si, Videl Satan, quien ha tenido siempre todo lo que quiere para ella sola, no estaba dispuesta a compartir a SU Gohan.

- Ehhh -claramente desconcertado por el cambio de humor de su amiga, trataba de recordar a la chica llamada Cashibi de entre tantas a las que les había ayudado con sus deberes los días que Videl había faltado a clases a causa de un fuerte resfriado, porque raramente en esos días fueron muchas las que se le acercaron por ayuda - A ver, Cashibi, Cashibi...- riendo nerviosamente llego a la conclusión de que no sabia quien era - No lo recuerdo -dijo con esa sonrisa 100% Son.

- Cashibi es nuestra compañera! Se sienta dos filas abajo! Es hija del dueño del cinema que esta a 3 calles de la escuela!- grito con un ligero tic de furia en la sien- Por que se supone que te escribió esto?- pregunto con un tono mas bajo pero no menos calmado.

Gohan estaba bastante perdido, no sabia que Videl se pondría así por una cosa de estas. Mas tarde en su casa, su madre, le habría explicado que Videl estaba celosa, y celebraba que ese era uno de los signos mas obvios del amor y que pronto se casaran y tendría sus tan deseados nietos.

Con cosas como esta es que Videl recordaba que aunque quisiera, en términos prácticos, Gohan no era mas que su amigo, un amigo del que gustaba, vaya que si le gustaba, y sabia, con seguridad que el sentía algo especial por ella. Así que, aprovechando el tiempo en que lo tenia para ella sola, haría gala de sus mas sutiles coqueteos, que sabía que serían suficientes para él, ya que si era muy obvia, pensaría que algo andaba mal con ella. Y asi, los guiños, las manos entrelazadas, los abrazos largos, las palabras al oido, las provocaciones y la ligera invasión del espacio personal hicieron que los sonrojos ya no aparecieran a causa de la vergüenza, sino de esa manera extraña en que las articulaciones se debilitan y te sientes como un tonto al no saber que decir, ni que pasara despues, las risas nerviosas en lugar de cubrir silencios y ausencia de palabras, se volvieron puentes de palabras no dichas, pero si sentidas, las palabras sin sentido, de repente tomaron un matiz mas profundo y todo lo que decian parecia importante en el momento que era dicho. Su relacion, paso de la tierra firme que era la amistad, a la linea que la dividia con el mar de lo desconocido, una linea dificil de cruzar para muchos, pero que cuando te encuentras en el punto en el que ellos estaban no hay duda que te haga titubear, porque todo es seguro. Para Gohan no habia prisa, no extrañaba algo que jamas habia probado, con Gohan todo estaba bien en el punto que estuvieran siempre y cuando no retrocedieran, estaban bien como amigos, ahora estaban bien como... ¿Que se supone que eran? Porque esta seguro que no son solamente amigos, ni compañeros, ni mucho menos conocidos, no sabia, y no importaba, eran el y ella. Pero Videl si sabia que venia despues, sabia el nivel que les esperaba y ansiaba por llegar, porque estar con el era como flotar en las nubes, de esa sensación que imaginan los humanos, ya que ella ya habia flotado entre las nubes y era mojado y frio, las nubes imaginarias eran todas suaves, era todo paz, era todo perfeccion, y si su cuerpo se sentia vibrar cuando se abrazaban, cuando sentia su mirada recorrer su cuerpo cuando se decidia a provocarlo, cuando, en esas contadas y maravillosas veces èl le decia lo especial que era para el y lo mucho que la queria... Si, queria saber que sería de ella en el siguiente nivel.

Su primer beso, podria haber olvidado las condiciones en que estaban, atardeciendo, no entrenaron, no estudiaron, hablaron mucho, se rieron mucho, se abrazaron mucho, durmieron un poco y la mano de Videl parecía tener goma extra fuerte a la mano de Gohan, de un momento a otro, sin previo aviso, si planearlo, pero ansiandolo tanto, el momento se dió. Después de reír como tontos quien sabe porque cosa, era tiempo tomar caminos contrarios. El abrazo, mas largo de lo que deberia haber sido, pero mas cómodo y reconfortante de lo que habrían esperado, los hundió en un estado de calma y adrenalina, nada era complicado entre ellos, todo era sencillo y fluía, todo fluía... Videl suspiró y giro levemente su rostro hacia ele cuello de Gohan, quien al sentirla, giró el suyo propio, en un acto instintivo por sentirla más cerca, más suya. Con una sonrisa coqueta y todo estaba dicho. Claro debía ser ella, era algo que Videl se había debatido por algún tiempo, ¿esperarlo? Moriría, como quien lo hace por el hombre perfecto, ¿tirarsele a devorar sus labios como si no hubiera mañana? Bastante tentador, pero aun así muy inadecuado, de cualquier manera, sabía que tenía que ser ella, ¿cuando?, justo en ese instante.

Los labios de Gohan eran casi igual como los imaginaba, delgados, suaves y extremadamente apetecibles, fue un roce que pudo iluminar la Corporacion Cápsula entera con toda la energía que generó en los jóvenes, algo suave, algo tentativo y por sobretodo, algo torpe, ya que aunque los propios de la chica buscaban mayor movilidad, Gohan permanecia cauteloso, no queriendo arruinar el momento. Videl sonrió, eso fue suficiente.-Nos vemos-No quería enloquecer en el primer round, y emprendió vuelo.

Muchos rounds mas vinieron, enloqueciendo en muchos de ellos, descubriendo sensaciones insospechadas y deseos escondidos, dandole largas a las contiendas de estrategias cuando uno se rendia frente al otro y luego atacaba sin piedad, utilizando armas prohibidas que sigilosamente se infiltraban en territorio enemigo. Acercandose poco a poco a un punto de no retorno, en el que, eventualmente, una de las dos mentes involucradas decidía que ya era suficiente.

El primer te amo, vino en un momento de paz absoluta, en uno de esos en los que el silencio está muy lejos, quién sabe que pensaba el uno o el otro, tal vez lo mismo, tal vez sobre como Goten los había pillado la última vez, gracias a Kami sama, simplemente dandose una casto beso cerca de los labios pero que de lejos podria ser facilmente malinterpretado, pudieron haber estado pensando en muchas cosas a la vez, pero salio de repente, sin previo aviso, como todo entre ellos. Ella sobre su pecho y entre sus piernas recostados sobre un enorme árbol en el inmenso parque de la Ciudad Satán, habia sido un gran día para un gran picnic para dos, un lugar casi apartado de las miradas curiosas, pero público para saber que debían comportarse como se supone que lo haría la hija del Campeon Mundial Mr. Satan y su, aparente nuevo novio.

- Vi... -con los ojos cerrados y ligeramente adormecida articuló una suave respuesta.

- Mhmmm?

- Te quiero -suspiró, la abrazó y la acomodó contra su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos casi tan somnoliento como ella- tanto, te amo- termino en un susurro casi inaudible, y es que era tan raro decirlo, pero a la vez tan liberador, tan vigorizante para su alma...

- Es bueno saberlo -murmuró- creo que desde algun tiempo, yo tambien te amo.

Gohan abrio levemente los ojos, abstraido en todo lo que aquella circunstancia, aquella mujer, aquel sentimiento, provocaba en él, algo cada vez mas nuevo, un torbellino de sensaciones que se empeñaba en descubrir, pero que con ella, en cualquier momento tomaban un matiz distinto y todo volvia a ser nuevo otra vez y debia volver a descubrirlas y saborearlas, todas como si fuera la primera vez.

-Si, es bueno saberlo. -acariciando con su mejilla el cabello que poco a poco volvia a crecer, y tomando su mano derecha bajo la suya, todo estaba bien, todo era paz, mientras esperaban por supuesto, a que el atardecer no apareciese.

Nota: I't have been a looooong time !

Este es el segundo CapituloUnico que he escrito en mi vida...Es algo rapido sn mucha profundizacion, para no aburrir y saben... Lo he escrito y formulado en noches de insomnio desde mi Blackberry (Y) asi que si hay errores ortograficos, generalmente la falta de acentos, hice lo que pude, lo siento jeje... No me juzguen, soy una holgazana, a pesar de tener tantas ideas en mi cabeza. No rogare por reviews, pero si me gustaria saber que tal me fue esta vez. Gracias por leer.

Besos

MeryIsabella


End file.
